


Cookies

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stresses, Jessica bakes, and Benny frets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

“What recipe are you usin’?” Benny asks, practically radiating suspicion. Jess scowls and sifts the flower almost violently.

“It’s an old family recipe,” she grumbles. “Stop looming.”

“She got it online,” Sam says helpfully, and Jess shoots him a filthy look.

“Keep your mouth shut, Winchester,” she snaps. “It's someone’s family recipe; I never said it was mine. Damn it, Benny, stop hovering!”

Benny raises his hands up in surrender, taking a few steps back. “I ain’t hovering,” he says placatingly.

“Looming was a better word,” Sam interjects, and is rewarded with a snort from Jess and a glare from Benny.

“Whose side’re you on?” the older man demands, and Sam shrugs, flipping a page in his textbook.

“Whichever side gets me those cookies I was promised,” he says blithely, highlighting a line with one hand and scribbling down a note with the other. Benny’s attention snags on his hands for a moment - how long has Sam been ambidextrous and how did he not know this? - before he turns back to watching Jess because he is the master chef around here, thank you very much.

Not two seconds later, there is a plastic whisk digging into his chest. “I will not hesitate to kick you out of this kitchen,” she hisses, and despite the fact that Benny has to be almost a foot taller than her he shrinks back. Jess has a presence to her. “I may love the shit out of you, chil', but I am making these cookies and I am making them all by myself!”  
Sam, sitting silently at the table, raises his eyebrows and props his chin on his hands, looking back and forth between the two of them curiously.

After a few moments, Benny slinks over to the table to sit next to Sam, and Jess smirks and returns to her cookies. “Did you say ‘chil'?’” Sam asks curiously.

“Blame your stupid Cajun boyfriend,” Jess grumbles, mixing ingredients furiously. Even though she has her back to them, Benny can tell she’s blushing.

“He’s your boyfriend, too,” Sam says indignantly.

“He’s sittin’ right here,” Benny adds drily, and Sam sticks out his tongue.

“No one asked you.”

Their conversation is interrupted by Jess turning on the mixer, and Sam jumps. Benny grimaces and smooths his hand down Sam’s back. For all that he seems perfectly calm, laughing and joking, Benny knows that he’s horribly stressed out about his upcoming test, hence the chocolate chip cookies. Which, apparently, Jess used to make Sam all the time before Benny ever entered the picture.  
It’s not a pleasant thought, because as much as he tries not to be jealous like this, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the fact that the two of them were together long before they ever even met him, a kind-of-creepy-ish older guy who’s suddenly a part of their relationship.

Still, when Jess pulls the cookies out of the oven and piles them on a plate, she sets herself down in Benny’s lap and burrows into his chest, using Sam’s legs as a footrest, and slowly nibbles on a cookie. The way she fits her head under his chin is a tacit apology, and the way he wraps an arm around her waist - his other hand is massaging the back of Sam’s neck - is the same.

And damn, Jess makes good cookies.


End file.
